Cry of a Big Daddy
by Halcyon Disturber
Summary: The Poem of a splicer's final mission to obtain the last Little Sister that has been left in Rapture after the events of Bioshock. Very sad ending for Mr. Bubbles. R&R.


Cry of a Big Daddy

Disclaimer: Do not own Bioshock or anything that has to do with it.

As I walk these lonely halls, the tears of Rapture streaming down, I can hear the angels crying "The city of Rapture will slowly drown."

I can see us slowly sinking, being reclaimed by the sea, and I find that I am thinking what could have caused this tragedy.

It is quiet for the moment. Suddenly I hear a familiar roar. I have entered Neptune's Bounty, a frightened stranger on uncertain shores.

I can hear my heart beating faster, running through these forgotten doors, passing a statue of the old master, Rapture's king is no more.

I can smell the Little Sister, some more Adam for me to score, the Big Daddy can't be far away as I can hear that haunting roar.

Other splicers have taken notice, I must watch myself in this place, with me they usually do not bother but I will keep ready just in case.

Screams of agony, cries so shrill, the thunder of that crashing, slashing drill. Bodies strewn as I enter the battlefield but there is no one there to kill.

The stomping fades away to the east, or maybe its actually in the west, you lose track of time and direction down here in these dreary depths.

Windows cracking, support beams snapping as I walk the empty floors. Water spilling through an open doorway at the end of the corridor.

The warpath of the Bouncer lay before me with corpses piled high, the "Angels" have been relieved of all their Adam after thay had died.

I must be getting closer as the blood still flows from their shattered forms, it fills the air and my blood runs cold as this is just the calm before the storm.

I can hear it now. The groaning metal beast that once had been a man was just a little farther now, the Adam was nearly in my hands.

"Look Mr. B, Its an angel." Came a little voice. My mouth was dry, my mind was numb, my pants were feeling rather moist…oops.

The Little Sister was barely even arm's length away from me, hiding in the shadows I sat and waited for more company to arrive and distract her gaurdian and that's when I would finally make my move. I would take the Adam and then finish off the beast before he could run me through.

Watching her consume the Adam from the bodies made me sweat, I could make a grab for that little throat right now…no, not just yet. The other splicers would be making their moves at any time now. They are hiding in the shadows too, waiting for me to take the first strike.

Finally a battlecry sounds from the other side of the room. Wielding pipe and shotgun two of them quickly met their doom.

The beast crushed one that snuck up from behind, splattering his skull across the floor, he turned and faced more attackers, this was the chance I'd been looking for.

As he bellowed and swung his drill, smashing more foes away I slid myself from the shadows and made a grab for that little entrée.

She hadn't seen me coming, oh what luck I thought as I covered her mouth, I pinned her shoulders too the floor and reached down to take the Adam out.

"Mr. Bubbles!" the child screamed as she wrestled against my grasp, suddenly I heard a roar and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and shook my head, I had been smashed by that rusting drill, I look up and watched as the Bouncer came charging toward me for the kill.

I acted quickly and rolled to my right as he collided with the wall, the room let out a sudden shudder and then the ceiling began too fall.

Concrete and marble toppled down bringing with it the aquatic sky. The room was filling up with the ocean, it was already waist high.

I new it was time I left this place but before I made my daring escape I found the Little sister and I took from her what was mine. I could feel the power coursing through me but then I heard a mournful cry.

The drill has penetrated my body, everything is going black. I'm floating too the ceiling, the beast has snapped my back.

The very last thing I am hearing is that sorrowed, mournful cry. The Big Daddy is in pain as it watches its little one float into the sky.

He will search for another girl, as that is his way. But he will never find them because they were all taken away.

Doomed too walk forever down in this dark, lonely sea. Never understanding he will never again be "Mr. B."


End file.
